


my best friends dad

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	my best friends dad

the guilt hit you when you talked Jughead. you had been best friends for years, you told each other everything, and at this moment he was telling you happy he was. About him and betty, that he’s living with Archie and not in the school finally about how good his dad was doing. Fp had started working at the construction site for Fred Andrews was starting to pack in all the drinking to Jughead he was getting his act together and juggy couldn’t be more proud. “if he’s in a good place then my mum and jellybean can come back” he said happy. you smiled for him, seeing jug this happy meant a lot to you.

you lied and told him you needed to leave “everything okay?” he asked seeing the sombre look in your face “yeah I’m good I just forgot I have a paper due and need to finish” you say with a fake smile. You couldn’t be there for him knowing the secrets and the guilt of it was getting to much.

you got in you car passing your house heading for the Southside of Riverdale, you felt sad knowing you had been sleeping with Fp Jones for the last 2 months and had been lying to everyone about it. You and Fp was meant to be just fun nothing more and the only rule you both really had was no one was to find out about this fling especially Jughead. the only problem was now to you it wasn’t a fling or just a bit of fun anymore, you’d begun to grow feeling for the gang leader but after hearing jug talk about hopes of his mother coming back it reminded you of it wasn’t real with him or that you didn’t even know if he had feelings for you too. feeling sick you knew what you had to do. end things with Fp before it got out of hand. before jug found out, before Fp tells you his getting back with his ex or that you was just a bit of fun. 

you knocked on the trailer door nervous, Fp opened the door. he looked you up and down with that sexy smirk that made your heart race. “my my my wait a delightful surprise, didn’t expect to see you tonight princess come in” he said in a raspy tone. you slowly pasted him as he closed the door. Fp suddenly grabbed your face kissing you hard and rough but full of passion. you kissed him back loving the feeling of his lips on yours, before remembering why you’d came to see him. you pushed him back a little stopping the kiss “we cant do this anymore” you say not looking at him. 

“really and why is that” he said flirty moving closer to you his hand playing with the tips your hair. “because eventually someone’s going to get hurt we should stop now before that happens” you stutter out, with mix feelings. part of you wanted to run and cry the other wanted to jump up and kiss him. “who’s going to get hurt if its our little secret” he whispers in your ear then begins kissing and nibbling you neck.

you let out a small moan at the feeling of his kisses and stubble gazing you neck and collar bone. “stop I’m serious we cant keep doing this” you say although you voice lacked conviction. He only chuckled into your neck before standing up straight looking you in the eyes. “oh and this is what you really want y/n” his hands moved from your hips to your ass. “you want to stop our fun little nights together” he squeezed your ass hard making you bite your lip so you didn’t smile. When you didn’t move or stop him, one of his hands moved to your core rubbing over your jeans “you want stop all the times I have you squirming under my touch”

his words and actions were dominant and yet sexy, you could already feel the wetness gathering in your underwear. You let out another louder moan as the smile on his grow wider. Fp knew he was winning as your hips involuntary buckled into his hand. You felt his hand come up then back down under the waist band of your jeans, “mm your so wet princess” he says sliding his fingers over your folds. You feel his breath fan your face “and you really want to put a stop to all those nights I have scream my name” suddenly you feel two of his fingers enter you. His name falls from your mouth. 

Fps lips ghost over yours as he pumps his fingers in and out of you “well answer me y/n, you really want this to end?” he asks. Your mind was numb and your body took over, you shook your head no, fp laughed “good girl” he said before roughly kissing you again. When he started kissing down your neck you tilted your head so he had more access, a picture on the fireplace of fp, his wife jug and jellybean making that guilt feeling come back. 

You stopped and took away fps hand from inside your pants. “no, I mean we really need to end this” you say already missing the feeling of him. Fp took a large step back, “if that’s what you want” he say pointing at the door. You fix your jeans walking out fighting back the tears in your eyes. As you pull it open fp puts hits hand on it pushing it closed again. “you wasn’t supposed to go” he said his voice different now a mix of confusion and anger. “why this change of heart all of a sudden, why do you want to end things now” he asked almost shouting.   
“I don’t what this to end but the is a lot of reasons why we should, the age gap for one, the is almost , 20 years between us, I’m the same age as you son. Or how about your son is My best friend and I’m lying to him. Did you know he sat there today telling me how happy and proud he is of you now getting your life together he hope his mum can come back soon, and I’m not getting in the way of that. ” you say tears rolling down your face as you take a breath. Fp still looked at you stunned by what you’d told him.“ besides this was only meant to be fun right let’s end it before I fall anymore in love with you” your hand snapped against your mouth not meaning to say that out loud. Before fp could even blink never mind speak you ran out the door getting into your car. 

It had been over 3 weeks since you’d broken thing off with fp and you still felt sad and heartbroken. You knew it was the right thing to do but that didn’t mean you didn’t miss the older serpent or your relationship with him. Jug texted you telling you about an attack that had happened then a few of the boys from school was working for Mr Andrew’s. By the time you got to pops Archie believed a serpent had done it and was pumped for going to the Whyte Wyrm. You and jug gave each other nervous glances, none of the group knew jugheads father was the leader of the serpents not even Archie. “okay if we’re going to do this, Jughead you go with Betty she needs you at the baby shower and I’ll go with Archie and the others” you tell them. Jug mouthed thank you at you knowing his family secrets wouldn’t be secret for long. 

At the bar you all played a game of pool as moose looked to see if any of the guys who attacked him was there. You tried to keep your head down hoping none of fps friends would recognise you. “I think that’s one of them” he says low pointing to one of the serpents you knew. Archie ran at the serpent grabbing him by the shoulder “you like to beat up kids do you” he shouted. Mustang hit Archie sending him into the pool table, you jumped in the middle before Archie got hit again. “mustang stop! He’s just hot headed his hair colour matches the personality” you joked. “I didn’t start this y/n” mustang said, gasps heard from Kevin as they realised that you and the serpent knew each other. “well I’m finishing it walk away mustang” you told him. 

FP stood on the balcony watching as you stood up to the gang member. This was one of the things that drew Fp to you, your lack of fear. He loved how strong willed you was how you knew what you want and never afraid to get it even if it meant standing up to his gang members . As Archie got of the table he went at mustang again. you got knocked out the hitting your arm and shoulder on the way down. You didn’t see what happened but within 3 or 4 seconds a familiar voice boomed over the bar. 

You stood up to see Fp walking down the steps of the bar. He looked at his serpents telling them to stand down he’ll sort this. Then grabbed Archie leading him out the door you, Kevin and moose following. Outside he told you all to go home “not you red” you heard him say “I’ve called your dad he’s on his way here” you stood with Archie, moose and Kevin had already gone not needed to be told twice. Fp didn’t look at you but you all knew he was talking to you, “I said go” he ordered coldly. “no I’ll wait till Mr Andrew’s I’d here I’m not leaving Archie in a snake pit alone” you snap back with venom in your voice. 

Within minutes Fred pulled up his face was like thunder as he ordered Archie into the truck You walked with him saying your goodbyes as Fred and Fp talked. “how did you know that guy back there? did you know Jugheads dad was a serpent? ” Archie asked furiously, not sure what to say “the guy in there he knows my mum” you lied thankful Fred was coming back you didn’t have to answer more the that. When Fred got to the car and drove off you went to walk home yourself.“ and where do you think your going” fp shouted. “home isn’t that what you told me to do” you say back as he walks toward you. Fp rolls his eyes “I’ll drive you, I don’t want you walking around the Southside alone” he said still not showing much emotion. The drive wasn’t long ten maybe fifteen minutes but right now it felt longer then that.

Less then half way fp breaks the silence, “so how come you was the the bar tonight” he asked. You looked at him “well someone had stop Archie from getting himself killed” you laughed. He looked at you smiling your eyes met his and that chemistry you sheared came back within an instant, “I didn’t know you doubled as a bodyguard too, you stood your ground with the boys tonight” he said impressed, his hand come and touched your thigh. He gave you a smirk not once taking his eyes from you yet still driving perfectly. “yeah until someone nearly knocked me out” you say still looking in his eyes. 

You flinch as fps hand moves up your thigh higher. You wasn’t sure how to act to Fps touch. You had missed it but still wanted to avoid it to. As you flinched you shoulder pushed against the seat making it sting as you let out a wince. Fp instantly took his hand away putting it on the gear stick. Seconds later he turn down a pathway off route to your home. He pulls over turning the car light on, “turn round let’s see” he said pointing to my shoulder. Taking off your jacket you face the window. Fp slides your top up to look but all you feel is his skin on yours giving you Goosebumps. you hear say ouch as you look over your shoulder using the rear view mirror to see a large bruise starting to form and a small cut. he got out the truck looking for something in the boot quickly seeing a first aid kit in his hands . something made you wonder why Fp stopped here your hurt shoulder could have waited until you got home. you looked round noticing exactly where you was it was the place you first kissed each other. as he got back in the truck he laughed “being the leader of a gang you need to be prepared” he joked opening the box.

Fp was almost finished cleaning up the cut on your back, not really need to do anything to it. Again you had the feeling he was stalling taking you back. you could feeling the lingering touches from him, or how his hand stayed on your hip after he moved you little. these was all the touches you had longed for the past few weeks, you couldn’t take it anymore you spun round to face him “what’s going on Fp” you questioned him. he looked running his hand in his hair. “I…I wanted to talk to you” me burly mumbled out. you looked at him all the cockiness and conference was gone leaving just an vulnerable Forsyth finally looking back at you. “okay talk about what?” you asked slow. Fp looked at you and smiled moving a piece of fallen hair from you face. “I don’t, I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna” he started pausing trying to find the right words, you reached out putting your hand over his holding it. 

His smile warmed as he looked down at it then back at you. “I wanted to tell you that your all I think about. the last 3 weeks have been hell. I’ve missed you y/n you laugh the way you make me laugh and even if Gladys came back I wouldn’t go back because ….” Fp head your face saying his next sentence slow and meaningful “because I love you y/n” his lips crashed onto yous in the most loving kiss you’d had and not just from him. when he stopped you looked at him stunned for a minuet “but what about” was the only words you managed before Fp cut you off “I don’t care about the age gap and I know its going to hard when Jughead finds out but I cant do this anymore I cant live without you I’ve fallen for you” he said. you smiled back at him still shocked and overwhelmed by his revelation. 

“please say something” he says now nervous looking at you expression “I think I love you too Fp, you sure you really want to do this I mean” Fp cut your sentence short again by kissing you this time a softer shorter kiss. “yes y/n, I love you want to spend the rest of my life with you if that’s what you want” he said rising his eyebrows his cocky smug attitude back as he asked you. You jumped forward giving him his answer by kissing him you felt his hands grab your body pulling you closer to him. you both stayed there kissing and holding each other for about half an hour before Fp had to drive you home you felt truly happy for the first time in months all thanks to your best friends dad.


End file.
